sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Phoenix
Nick Phoenix is a London-born composer and a co-founder of the production music company Two Steps from Hell. He has written music for a number of high-profile trailers, with over 1000 noted scores and placements in total. Since 1997, he has been involved in composing film trailer music and producing virtual instrument libraries for EastWest Sounds. In 2006, he formed Two Steps from Hell with his business partner, Thomas Bergersen, and the two publicly released the album Invincible in 2010. Several additional commercial album releases have since followed, including Archangel and SkyWorld, each of which has charted on the iTunes top 100 in the Soundtracks category. Phoenix also performed in a 2013 live concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall alongside Bergersen, confirming at least one future concert planned for Europe. In 2013, he released a solo hybrid electronic/orchestral album titled Speed of Sound. His band, Crater Mountain, released its classic rock-genre debut album Hillbilly Starship in 2014, with plans to begin live performances in the fall of that year. The 2014 release of his first published written work, "Colin Frake on Fire Mountain," was accompanied by a Two Steps From Hell soundtrack release featuring music composed by himself and Thomas Bergersen. A similar arrangement is planned for the second book, which is currently being written. On November 15, 2015, Phoenix's son, Jack, who was 15 years old, was killed when he was legally walking across a street in LA and hit by a man who was being chased by the police at 80 miles an hour. The album Vanquish was dedicated to his memory. Discography Two Steps from Hell Demonstration albums *''Volume One'' (2006) album, featuring various genres *''Shadows and Nightmares'' (2006) genre album *''Dynasty'' (2007) genre album *''All Drums Go to Hell'' (2007) percussion-oriented album *''Nemesis'' (2007) genre album mostly composed by Thomas Bergersen *''Pathogen'' (2007) album largely composed by Nick Phoenix *''Dreams & Imaginations'' (2008) Age album *''Legend'' (2008) genre album, with some tracks composed by Troels Folmann *''Ashes'' (2008) genre album *''The Devil Wears Nada'' (2009) light and humorous album *''Power of Darkness'' (2010) genre album *''All Drones Go to Hell'' (2010) [Also known as Mystical Beginnings; New Age album] *''Illumina'' (2010) Age album *''Balls to the Wall'' (2011) album, with some tracks composed by Alex Pfeffer *''Nero'' (2011) genre album, with some tracks composed by Alex Pfeffer *''Cyanide'' (2013) and electro-metal album *''Crime Lab'' (2013) electronica album *''Open Conspiracy'' (2014) Hybrid album also featuring [[Hitesh Ceon] and Nick Pittsinger, as well as Thomas Bergersen] Public albums *''Invincible'' (2010) of some of the most popular Two Steps From Hell tracks *''Archangel'' (2011) of more of the most popular Two Steps From Hell tracks *''Demon's Dance'' (2012) of tracks previously unreleased to the public, available only on the Two Steps From Hell application for iOS and Android *''Halloween'' (2012) of well-known horror tracks from several demonstration albums, with several other-genre tracks as well *''SkyWorld'' (2012) public album featuring almost entirely new music *''Classics Volume One'' (2013) of previously unreleased tracks. First public album available in lossless audio *''Speed of Sound'' (2013) sci-fi genre solo album *''Colin Frake on Fire Mountain'' (July 2014) accompaniment for an original Nick Phoenix-penned e-book. Also features music composed by Thomas Bergersen *''Battlecry'' (2015) epic" follow-up to SkyWorld and the first public album to be released on two discs. *''Classics Volume Two'' (2015) of new and previously unreleased tracks. *''Vanquish'' (2016) album publish in November 2016, which is dedicated to his deceased son, Jack Phoenix Crater Mountain *''Hillbilly Starship'' (2014) See also * Thomas J. Bergersen * Globus * Immediate Music For more orchestral bands related to Nick Phoenix, see the Trailer music article. References Category:Nick Phoenix Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:English male composers Category:People from London Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Mark Mancina Category:Dave Metzger Category:Jacob Shea Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Thomas J. Bergersen